Alois
Alois (ahl-oh-ees) is an original character created and developed by Fera. He appears in her original story, "Rise of Darkness". Alois is former necromancer Overlord and known for his accomplishments in life. Cursed to a realm that keeps him from final rest, Alois has taken to assissting his community in death. He currently works with Pyre. Alois is notable for being able to directly control and harness spirit magic History Alois history was forgotten in the centuries following his death. What is known about him involve his achievements in his adult life. Alois was a highly respected Overlord that spent a lot of time researching and studying death magic. As his knowledge of death magic expanded and he obtained information only he knew, Alois began using it to display his power and assert his authority. In one particular show of his strength, Alois killed a dragon and raised it into his thrall. Eventually he would curse it to be a guardian to the community, making the dragon one of the central undead in necromancer culture. Alois went on to bring about a time of prosperity among the community, demonstrating his abilties as a leader. In his life he ended up marrying his wife and having a few children. Alois managed to live a full life and eventually died to natural causes. He died after his wife, thus leaving only his children behind. Some time after his death, Alois was forcibly removed from his place of rest in the afterlife by a high ranking necromancer. The individual was interested in obtaining some of his knowledge, some of which Alois was willing to share. But when the former overlord found he could not return to his final rest, he killed the summoner. Alois was stuck in a mysterious spirit realm. It took a few years before he realized what he was dealing with. When he got past illusions presented to him, Alois exposed the ruling entity but it would not give him the pleasure of getting answers or getting free of its realm. Frustrated with this, Alois returned to the mortal coil and then to Death Vale where he established as a sort of personal assisstant to any future Overlords. Despite his alliance with the Overlords, Alois tends to spend more time wandering Death Vale on his own time. He is ever mindful and watchful of the community, but in recent time absolutely hates working with Pyre. Personality Alois is a harsh and rude individual who will always speak his mind. He is not afraid of anyone and will be as blunt and/or insulting as he wants, taking clear advantage of his unkillable state. He is a self-reliant individual and tends not to rely on others if he can help it. You will almost never need to bother with him because he goes out of his way to handle things himself. What he is most notable for is his expectant personality. He expects a lot of others despite how he tends not to get involved. These expectations are rough and not easy to live up to. It's rather clear he means well in being this way, however, as more often than not he only has good intentions behind his expectations... As far as his community is concerned, anyway. Like any necromancer he has no problem with killing but he doesn't appear to take a joy in it. He views it simply as necesarry. Alois also doesn't trust others very easily and will not show himself directly to anyone he doesn't trust. In death he remains incredibly loyal to the necromancers and will do anything within his power to aid or protect the community. Trivia *He is the first OC created to exist only as a spirit. *Alois' creation led to the creation and development of the spirit realm. This ultimately explained concepts already in the story. *His predicament shows not all spirits go to one place or another and that sometimes it's not by choice. *Alois is the 4th necromancer created but likely not to be the last. *His brooch is a family heirloom and it was removed and passed on in his death, explaining why it's not present on his spirit form. **This heirloom is now in Lilith's possession revealing that she is his descendant. *His outfit is a male verion of the Keeper of the Catacombs, Morgan. *Alois gets along with Morgan but she has a strong affection for him that he does not return. *His wife is around in death but unlike Alois, she retains nothing of her original self. She is used as a banshee summon. Gallery alois_trade_by_luifex.png|Alois depicted alive in an art trade image.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/trade-Alois-living-374828836 chibi_alois_sketch_by_ideya_freak.jpg|Chibi of Alois received as a prize.|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Alois-Sketch-371334086 Group.png|Alois interacting with other OCs in a group image.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Like-A-Dysfunctional-Family-372399197 Alois.png|Alois' reference sheet.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Ref-Sheet-Alois-370872575 c__alois_by_porcelian_doll.gif|Icon commission of Alois.|link=http://porcelian-doll.deviantart.com/art/c-Alois-408595367 Category:Original Character Category:Fera Category:Rise of Darkness